


I Can't Dance.

by derekstilinskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Can Dance, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinskis/pseuds/derekstilinskis
Summary: Derek teaches Stiles how to dance.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 53





	I Can't Dance.

“I can’t dance.” 

Derek lifts his head to look at Stiles. “Huh?” He did not expect the quite random confession. 

Stiles flails wildly to all the people dancing around them. It was Cora and Lydia’s wedding, afterall, there should be dancing. 

“I can’t dance,” he repeats, cheeks flushing. Derek will pity his boyfriend and blame it on the excessive amounts of champagne. “Never learned how.”

Derek lifts an eyebrow. “Really?” He begins to think along the three years they’d been together for. He’s shocked to realize he had never seen Stiles dance. 

“Oh,” he says shortly. 

“It feels wrong to not dance at a wedding,” Stiles admits. “I haven’t been to many… but just from what I’ve uh, seen. I should be.” 

Derek smirks at his boyfriend and downs the rest of his champagne. He places the champagne flute on the table with it’s elegant, patterned tablecloth. He laughs to himself. Lydia had definitely picked it. He shifts his gaze towards Stiles and grabs his hand.

He goes to pull Stiles to the dance floor, but the man catches onto Derek’s plan and doesn’t seem to like it very much.

“Wha- no!” 

Derek rolls his eyes at his boyfriends antics. “C’mon,” he insists. 

“I’ll make a fool out of myself,” Stiles complains. Seriously, this man was the embodiment of the term ‘drama queen.’

Derek sighs, and leans forward. “Just one song,” he begs. Derek was dragging it on now, he knows Stiles will give him whatever he wants. He leans a little closer. “If you do it I’ll give you head back at the hotel.” 

Bribing his boyfriend with head. Derek was a genius. 

Stiles scowls, but Derek can see him change his mind. He walks forward, walking side by side with him before turning to face Derek on the dance floor.

“Should I bow?” Stiles asks, starting to bend forward.

Derek swats at him, but Stiles catches his wrist and intertwines their hands. 

“Well that's a start,” Derek says with a nod. The song playing couldn’t exactly be classified as a slow song, but it wasn’t incredibly overbearing.

He puts his other hand on Stiles’ hips and they begin to sway. Or- Derek, sways. Stiles steps on his feet.

“No, like this,” Derek shifts, and Stiles watches Derek’s feet before copying his movements. Okay, not entirely bad. He pulls Stiles closer. “You’re a quick learner,” he laughs, foreheads resting against the others.

Derek gives them some space, and can do the cheesiest thing imaginable. He lifts his arm so Stiles can spin under him. Stiles complies, and when they’re facing each other again, Derek takes one hand and pulls Stiles into a kiss.

It’s long. Long it threatens the need to come up for air, but Stiles holds him there. Keeps him there because the idea of Derek pulling away seems wrong.

But Derek has no intention of going anywhere.

“Do that again I’ll kill you,” he snarls when they finally break apart, but his eyes dance with humor. 

Derek teaches Stiles how to dance for at least twenty minutes, and Stiles gets payback and spins him, but the humor in his eyes dies when Derek threatens to withdraw his head offer. 

“You breathe better with my cock in your mouth,” Stiles states.

Derek chokes down a gasp because that conversation was not happening in the right place. His finger trails invisible patterns over Stiles’ suit. “Want to test that?” he retorts, but no more talk of blowjobs at the wedding are spoken. 

They get back to the hotel soon enough. 

Turns out the mini dance lesson paid off. Less than a year later, Stiles had to have his own dance in front of a crowd at him and Derek’s wedding.


End file.
